


Будет поздно

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Когда-нибудь Кагами захочет оставить его.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 7





	Будет поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто. Неопределённый таймлайн, ООС, авторские хэдканоны. Мне никогда не нравился Данзо, но меня это не остановило.

Данзо снится, что Кагами держит под руку беременную девушку, — она смеётся в узкую ладонь, и Кагами смеётся вместе с ней. Девушка маленькая и хрупкая, с черными волосами, убранными в узел на затылке, с мягкими прядями у круглого лица, с тонкими губами и острым носом. Когда она улыбается, на её белых щеках появляются маленькие ямочки, и выглядят они до тошноты очаровательно.

Данзо смотрит на них откуда-то сбоку — на то, как они смеются, как эта девушка берёт Кагами за руку и кладёт его широкую ладонь с длинными пальцами на свой округлый живот. Кагами замирает, на его щеках разливается мягкий румянец, и он улыбается — широко, ярко и абсолютно счастливо. Так, как он улыбается только Данзо, — с самого детства и только ему.

Данзо просыпается как от толчка — распахивает глаза и щурится на яркое солнце, украдкой заглядывающее в окно. Рассвет уже давно миновал, и впору было проснуться, чтобы заняться насущными делами, но перед глазами у Данзо чёткая картинка — радостный Кагами, неизвестная девушка и их ещё нерождённый ребёнок. Образцовая счастливая семья — отец-шиноби, мать-домохозяйка и сын, который пойдёт по стопам отца. Или дочь, которая...

Данзо не знает, что будет делать дочь Кагами. Данзо вообще не хочет, чтобы у Кагами была дочь. Данзо вообще не хочет, чтобы у Кагами был кто-то, кроме него, и это чувство — оно разрушительно.

Левая рука Данзо немеет, и кожу трогает нудным холодом — на сгибе локтя Данзо лежит вихрастая голова, и обнажённое плечо Кагами вздымается в такт его собственного спокойного дыхания. Данзо смотрит ему в затылок — обжигающе, пристально и зло. Смотрит так, что Кагами должен был уже проснуться, но он не просыпается — доверяет и льнёт, совершенно открытый и беззащитный во время сна. Данзо смотрит в вихрастый затылок, и его раздирает иссушающее чувство — оно называется ревностью, но сам Данзо не называет это чувство никак.

Просто чувство. То чувство, которое он испытывает к Кагами, когда видит его с другими людьми, — с сенсеем, с Хирузеном, с Торифу, с Хомурой или, упаси боги, с Кохару. То чувство, которое он испытывает к Кагами, когда тот смеётся или когда улыбается, — с кем-то и кому-то, кроме Данзо. То чувство, которое он испытывает, когда на Кагами кто-то смотрит, — смотрит так заинтересованно, будто имеет на Кагами какие-то виды. Никто не должен иметь видов на Кагами.

Никто, кроме Данзо.

Кагами забавно сопит сквозь сон — трётся носом о чужую руку, и Данзо сжимает свободную ладонь в кулак. Затем кладёт пальцы на чужие рёбра — те мягко вздымаются и плавно опускаются в такт размеренному дыханию — и вгрызается в обнажённое плечо Кагами так сильно, что тот вздрагивает. Его вытаскивает из вязкого утреннего сна, и он не сразу понимает, что происходит.

— Данзо? — спрашивает он хриплым со сна голосом и сипло охает, когда Данзо прижимает его грудью к кровати и сжимает ладонью между горячих бёдер.

Кагами утыкается носом в подушку, раскрывает сухой после сна рот — Данзо грубо и требовательно ласкает его, кусает в плечо, затем в шею, за ухом, так сильно, что остаются следы. Он ведёт себя как обозлённое животное, и Кагами чувствует его обжигающую злость. Он опускает руку на запястье Данзо и сжимает пальцами.

— Мягче, — просит он, и его просьба тонет в приглушённом стоне.

Данзо не хочет быть мягким — Данзо хочет, чтобы Кагами никому не достался.

Никому, кроме него.

Кагами под ним дрожит и мечется — он разморён и расслаблен, ресницы его рвано трепещут, а сухой рот стонет глухо и хрипло. Кагами зовёт Данзо по имени, просит и умоляет — он никого не просит и не умоляет, никого и никогда.

Только Данзо.

Это удовлетворяет — это заводит. Данзо вжимается в чужие ягодицы, трётся о горячую кожу, сжимает зубы у Кагами на шее и кончает вместе с ним. Потом тяжело дышит во влажные вихры чёрных волос на затылке и ощущает, как Кагами изворачивается под ним. Впору придавить его лицом в подушку, но если Кагами что-то решил, остановить его очень сложно — у Данзо нет для этого ни сил, ни желания. Кагами поворачивается к нему лицом, и на щеках у него — яркие красные пятна. Сухие губы смочены горячим языком, а в чёрных глазах — удовлетворение пополам с тревогой.

Что-то заподозрил.

Кагами берёт его лицо в ладони — разглаживает складку у Данзо между бровей, нажимает большим пальцем на плотно сомкнутые губы.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает он, щурясь, и Данзо отводит взгляд.

Выдаёт себя с потрохами.

— Ничего, — бурчит он недовольно, и Кагами закатывает глаза.

— Сколько тебе нужно спать, чтобы проснуться в хорошем настроении? — спрашивает он весело, и Данзо зло скалится в ответ.

Кагами целует его прежде, чем Данзо открывает рот, — рот открыть всё равно приходится, но не для того, чтобы ругаться. Пальцы Кагами в непослушных волосах Данзо, а его язык — глубоко у Данзо во рту. Кагами просовывает колено между его ног, и стоит Данзо отвлечься на смешные вихры волос на висках Кагами, как тот вжимает Данзо в постель и гибким зверем нависает сверху. Глаза его искрятся весельем, а губы озорно улыбаются.

— Ты первый начал, — говорит он игриво, а затем целует Данзо — в губы, в шрам на подбородке, в шею, ключицы и ниже, прослеживая языком бугорки рёбер и впалый, крепкий живот.

Данзо дёргается, когда, Кагами опускает голову между его бёдер, и стискивает встрёпанные волосы в собственном кулаке.

Никто, думает он, когда его подбрасывает жаркому рту навстречу.

Никогда, думает он, стискивая челюсти так крепко, что становится больно.

Это чувство, которое Данзо испытывает, когда Кагами не с ним, разрушает его — день за днём, месяц за месяцем, год за годом. Когда-нибудь Кагами догадается — когда-нибудь он поймёт. Ужаснётся, оттолкнёт Данзо, попытается сбежать. Данзо вытирает уголки чужих губ, когда Кагами снова нависает над ним, и цепляет его за острый подбородок. Тянет к себе, грубо целует.

Когда-нибудь Кагами захочет оставить его. Когда-нибудь он обязательно захочет — но будет слишком поздно.


End file.
